Be Brave
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Hiccup told me once that when your friends are roasting on a spit, you're the one who feels the fire. Now I saw just how right he really was. (Rated very low T for violence) Cover art done by the incredibly fabulous TheLastNightFury.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Yay! This is only going to be about five chapters...really about Hiccup and Astrid. It's in Astrid's POV, and holds the title of my VERY FIRST T-RATED story. THERE IS NOTHING GRAPHIC IN IT AT ALL! I just wanted to be careful...there is one kind of violent scene, but nothing bad. No language or anything. I might be overreacting with the T, and this could probably be a K+, but still, I want to be cautious. :) Hope you all enjoy it! **

"The Berserkers are planning something," Stoick announced at a meeting we had called in the Great Hall. "We caught spies snooping around Berk just earlier. They refuse to tell us anything, but if they are spying, then it can't be good."

I glanced over at Hiccup, who instantly nodded in confirmation.

"I am sending out one search party," said Stoick. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Hiccup said instantly. "Toothless and I can do better than anyone else, especially since we'll be going at night."

"Alright," said Stoick. "One more person."

"I'll go!" my hand shot into the air, and then I moved to stand beside Hiccup.

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup said.

"Alright, the rest of you are dismissed," said Stoick. "The search party will leave soon." As the rest of the villagers exited the hall, Stoick looked at Hiccup and me.

"You two need to be safe," he said. "We don't know what Dagur and his Berserkers are planning."

"Got it, Dad," said Hiccup.

"And you should probably only take Toothless," said Stoick. "You won't be splitting up, so don't even think about it. Stormfly will be safer here."

As much as I wanted to deny it, Nadders weren't exactly the best at stealth. Stoick was right. I nodded.

"You can leave as soon as you are ready," said Stoick. "Be careful."

"We will be," said Hiccup. "Come on, Astrid."

I followed him out of the Great Hall, Toothless running behind me. As soon as we were outside, we headed towards the armory. I picked my axe, and Hiccup grabbed Inferno. Then, he turned back to face me.

"You ready?" he asked, and I nodded. He turned and mounted Toothless, gesturing for me to do the same. I jumped on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist to keep me anchored to the dragon. Then, after a quick bound to get a head start, Toothless shot into the sky.

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked.

"I would think our first action would be to hide Toothless," said Hiccup. "If Dagur gets his hands on him, we'll have no way of escape, and Dagur wants...well, you know what he wants with Toothless."

I nodded, because I did know. Dagur wanted the Night Fury as the new symbol of the Berserkers. If the dragon didn't cooperate, then he wanted Toothless' skull as a helmet.

It was sickening. The Berserkers were sickening.

Berserk was in view sooner than later. After making sure the coast was clear, Hiccup landed Toothless behind one of the buildings which I quickly recognized as the Berserker Great Hall.

We dismounted the dragon, looking at our surroundings.

"Okay, so," said Hiccup, "this looks like a good place. Toothless can hide in the forest for now."

Toothless growled, obviously not liking the idea of leaving us alone. Hiccup stroked his muzzle, whispering, "I know, I know, bud, but we'll be fine. You'll see."

Toothless eventually gave in, springing to the roof of the Great Hall. When he was on top of the building, he was completely hidden from view. It was the perfect hiding spot.

"We'll come back when we learn what we need," said Hiccup, turning his attention back to me. "It shouldn't take us too long."

I nodded, and we started to walk. The sun was rising slowly, morning coming on us, taking its sweet time. Nonetheless, we rushed, running when we could, hiding when we were able.

"Look at those ships," said Hiccup, glancing at the warships docked on the shores of Berserk. "They're definitely planning an attack."

I nodded. "That's all we need to know, right?" I asked hopefully.

Hiccup nodded back at me. "I think so, for now," he said, "but we should probably see if we can learn something more about when they're planning to attack. We could at least figure out how ready they are."

I nodded, but just before we walked away, something grabbed me from behind, and I gasped. I tried to scream, but a hand was pushed against my mouth. I kicked and struggled, and Hiccup turned around, shouting, "ASTRID!" as he did.

I felt something cold pressed against my throat, and instantly knew it was a dagger. Someone had a weapon pressed against me, ready to kill me just as soon as the time came.

"Look at this," said the voice of...no. Not Dagur. Anyone but Dagur. "Looks like I found a few naughty Berkians. How grand." It was Dagur. It was _Dagur_.

"Let her go, Dagur!" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh, I would love to, Hiccup," said Dagur, "but I have a score to settle with you. Consider this as payback." The dagger dug into the side of my neck, creating a small, paper-cut like slash.

"Don't touch her again, Dagur!" Hiccup yelled, drawing Inferno and holding it dangerously close to Dagur. Dagur only laughed.

"You won't kill me," he said. "Not when I have your precious little friend. I'm going to kill her, Hiccup, right in front of you, and you can't stop me."

"WAIT!" Hiccup shouted, just before Dagur ended my life. "I...what if I surrender?"

"Surrender?" Dagur laughed.

"Hiccup, no!" I shouted.

"Quiet, you!" Dagur hissed.

"As heir of Berk, I have the power to surrender Berk to you," said Hiccup.

"Surrender Berk, just for a girl?" said Dagur. "You're stupider than I thought."

"No, I won't give it to you freely, Dagur," said Hiccup. "We...you and me...we'll fight. Winner take all. If I win, you never attack Berk again."

"And when you lose, like I know you're gonna?" said Dagur.

"If I lose...then Berk is automatically surrendered to you," said Hiccup.

"A fight to the death, then?" said Dagur.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes," he said. "Last one to remain standing wins."

"HICCUP, DON'T!" I shouted. "DON'T DO IT!"

Dagur smiled. "It sounds brilliant," he said. "I'll do it."

**FIRST CHAPTER, AND IF IT SEEMS RUSHED, KNOW THAT IT IS INTENTIONAL! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! I JUST TOTALLY FORGOT TO MENTION IN THAT FIRST CHAPTER A/N THAT THIS FANFICTION TAKES PLACE AFTER "DAWN OF THE DRAGON RACERS" BUT BEFORE "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2!" I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT. **

**Shout-outs next chapter! Once more, if this story seems rushed, it is intentional. :D Enjoy! **

"We will fight in one hour!" Dagur cheered happily. "I need to get an audience...this is gold! Gold, Hiccup! The whole of Berserk will watch the heir of Berk die! Berserk will stand!"

"Let Astrid go," Hiccup growled.

"Fine, fine," said Dagur. "So demanding." He released me, and I fell to the ground, gasping slightly to regain my breath. As Dagur stomped away to gather the Berserkers, Hiccup sheathed Inferno and knelt down in front of me, helping me to a stand.

"Are you alright, Astrid?" Hiccup asked me, holding me back by the shoulders. I shook my head. I couldn't believe Hiccup had actually done that. Why had he done that!?

"Dagur's going to kill you, Hiccup!" I said. "Why did you do that!?"

"I'll be fine, Astrid," said Hiccup. "It'll all be okay. I promise you. Okay?"

"O...okay," I managed.

"Alright," said Hiccup. "Alright."

…

An hour later, we were at the Berserker Kill Ring. Berserkers crowded around it while Hiccup and Dagur stood on opposite sides of the arena. I stood at the gate locking me out, looking at the Berserker Chief and the Berkian heir with more worry than I had ever had in my life.

"We have to make the vows!" said Dagur. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you vow that, if you die, Berk will fall into our hands without a battle on their side at all?"

"Yes," said Hiccup.

"And I, Dagur the Deranged, vow that if Hiccup kills me first," said Dagur, "which he won't, by the way, that Berserk will never again attack Berk for as long as this island stands."

I swallowed hard.

"START THE FIGHT IN THREE-" All the Berserkers started crying out, counting down, "TWO-" I felt sick. This was it. The defining battle. "ONE, FIGHT!"

Hiccup and Dagur charged towards each other, meeting one another in battle.

I watched them for an hour before I knew I needed to get help. Hiccup needed help. Maybe, if I could find Toothless, I could ride him in and kill Dagur, and then all of the other Berserkers. It was wrong, but Hiccup was going to die if I didn't.

So, I turned around, and ran towards the Great Hall.

It took me a lot longer than it should have to find the place in which we had landed. I had gotten lost many times in the maze Berserk was, and searched for around two hours. I didn't have time to waste like that! Hiccup needed us!

"TOOTHLESS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs just as soon as I got there. Oh, where was that Night Fury when you needed him!? I spun in a circle as I sought to find the dragon, yet found nothing at all. Why didn't he listen to me!? The only person he ever listened to was Hiccup, and of course, Hiccup was the reason I was there.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted again, and this time, the Night Fury appeared, jumping down from the Berserker Great Hall and landing in front of me with surprising ease. He cocked his head sideways, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived, though, when I called to mind the danger Hiccup was in.

"Come on, Toothless, we have to go!" I shouted. "Hiccup needs us, NOW!" Toothless perked up at "Hiccup" and instantly turned to let me mount him. I did so, and he took off. There was no need for me to tell him which direction to go in; Toothless could track him down easily.

It was a good thing, too, because it went a lot quicker that way as well.

When we made it to the Kill Ring, Hiccup and Dagur were still fighting. How long had it been going for? Three hours at the least? Six at the most? I didn't even know at that point. Dagur looked terrible, his face smudged, a small, unclean gash on his forehead, a wild gleam in his eyes that meant destruction.

Hiccup, on the other hand, looked worse. He was a master swordsman; one of the best on Berk, and yet his movements were sloppy and slow, just proving to me how long he had been fighting. His hair was matted down with sweat and dirt, his hands shaking as he held his sword, light as it was. His face was covered with copious amounts of sweat, and he looked exhausted.

Which he was, actually, now that I thought about it.

"HICCUP!" I shouted, jumping off Toothless and racing forward, the Night Fury following me shortly after. Hiccup turned just long enough to look at me, his eyes flashing with terror before he held his hand out.

"STAY-STAY AWAY!" he commanded, although he was stuttering. I skidded to a stop, Toothless doing the same beside me as we stared at Hiccup. He had turned his attention back to Dagur, and was fighting him once more. I tried to approach again, but Hiccup stopped me yet a second time.

"IT'S A ONE-ON-ONE, ASTRID!" he shouted, parrying with Dagur. "YOU KNOW THAT!"

I did know that, as much as I wanted to deny it. I wanted to race in there and finish Dagur off myself. By the looks of it, Hiccup couldn't have gone on fighting for more than another ten minutes, and maybe thirty, if he was lucky.

But of course, being Hiccup, he was never lucky.

I wanted nothing more at that moment except then to just rush forward and infiltrate the one-on-one. I didn't care if it was breaking the rules at that point. I just wanted to see Dagur pay. I wanted all the Berserkers locked in Berkian prison forever for all they had done. Of course, though, Hiccup was keeping me from interfering.

I watched Dagur and Hiccup fight and fight and fight, feeling helpless. Toothless growled and roared whenever Dagur swung, and I winced and shouted commands to Hiccup, although I was quite certain he wasn't listening to me, his mind set on just simply not dying. The suspense was killing me, watching Hiccup and Dagur fight, not knowing who was going to win, continuously worried Dagur would be the victor.

I shook myself out of my thoughtful daze when I found out that Dagur had pinned Hiccup to the ground, and was raising his axe over his head for the kill.

"HICCUP!" I screamed.

"YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW!" Hiccup shouted back, kicking Dagur in the shin and rolling out of the way of his axe. Dagur screamed in anger, raising his weapon over his head as Hiccup sprang to his feet.

"You have fought well," said Dagur. "I think we are done with round two!"

"ROUND TWO!?" I shouted in shock. Hiccup had fought _two rounds!? _They had started another round in all the time I wasted looking for Toothless!?No wonder Hiccup looked so worn out.

"Yes, and there will be another round before we're over with," said Dagur simply. He lowered his weapon, and Hiccup did the same. "We will fight again in an hour's time," he said. "Be ready by then."


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what's really sad? I was telling my brother (E-Sharp777 here on fanfiction) about the scene in my fanfiction "Wayward Strangers" when Astrid hits Hiccup with a snowball and Hiccup says, "Tell my family I love him" and then proceeds to fake-die. Well, I told my brother that, and he instantly said, "Family? What family?" And I kind of stared at him because he crushed me with feels and that scene is no longer funny for me. **

***sniffs* R.I.P. Stoick...and for those who have read the books, you also know what other family member Hiccup has who dies... **

**Now I have to do shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: I seriously laughed out loud. No joke. SOMEONE HAS TO KILL DAGUR! HICCUP! HICCUP GO FOR IT! KILL THE DERANGED CHIEF! MAKE HIM PAY! **

**HiccupHaddockIII: HICCUP! AGGGHHHHHHH! **

**unpredictable cupcake: No kidding. :) **

**Guest: I haven't really thought about it. I really love Flara and Seaworthy, but I think I might leave it as it is. It kind of has a happy ending, and I don't know what I would do in a sequel. I'll keep it in mind, though. :D **

Hiccup nodded half-heartedly as Dagur left the arena, calling his Berserkers to follow him. As soon as they were gone, I ran forward, followed closely by Toothless, towards the Kill Ring. I ran through the still-open gate, raced up to Hiccup, and threw my arms around him. I didn't know what else to do. He seemed at that point as if he needed a hug, too. His clothes were sweat soaked, but I ignored it. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Hiccup was still alive.

After just a moment, I heard his weapon clatter to the ground, and then felt him hug me back. We stood there for what felt like forever, just holding each other in comfort, until we pulled away at the same time, my eyes meeting his.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm just going to...sit down."

"Right, okay," I said. He sank to the ground right there and then, sighing with relief. I sat down next to him, eying him worriedly. Toothless bounded over, sniffing his rider, ruffling his hair with his breath. Hiccup patted the dragon's head gently, and then leaned against the wall of the arena.

"You look exhausted," I commented, sliding my arm behind his shoulders and pulling him into a side-ways hug.

Hiccup chuckled, but it died in his throat. "I am, kinda," he admitted. "But...I think I'll live."

"How many rounds does Dagur want you to fight?" I asked.

"Three," said Hiccup.

"That's…" I started, trying to find the words to say. Hiccup glanced at me, and I looked back at him, my icy blue eyes meeting his emerald green ones. "Hiccup, you can't fight another round like that one," I said. "You'll be killed."

"Astrid," said Hiccup, leaning forward if just slightly, "I lost my leg at fifteen, was struck by lightning at sixteen, battled Dagur for the first time and _won _at seventeen...I'm captured by Alvin and the Outcasts _all the time_...I think I can manage a little swordplay."

"This is _more _than swordplay, Hiccup," I said, biting back the urge to snap at him for bringing up previous events. He knew I hated it when he did that. "This is a fight to the death. Dagur wants to kill you."

"As always," said Hiccup offhandedly. "It's nothing new, really."

I bit my lip. Instead of responding, I tangled my fingers in Hiccup's hair, letting them work on their own. I felt Hiccup relax at the touch, closing his eyes. Normally he hated it when I braided his hair. He never actually told me or said it to my face, but I knew he hated it. Now, though, he was letting me do it without snapping at me, or telling me to stop. It wasn't exactly good.

"Thanks," he said after I finished. "You know, for...hanging around."

"Of course," I said. "You really think I would ditch you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Well...not really," he said, "but you never know."

I was shocked. "I won't leave until you beat Dagur," I said.

"But...what if I can't?" Hiccup asked, his voice quiet.

"I know you will," I said. "That insane Chief deserves to die."

"Mmm...okay," Hiccup said. "I'm not going to argue with you."

"Wise decision," I said. "You should probably rest until the fight."

"Wasn't going to do anything else," Hiccup commented. "Besides, resting sounds very inviting. Wake me up fifteen minutes before we fight." Before I could say anything else, he leaned over, resting his head on my shoulder and falling asleep almost instantly.

I couldn't help but feel as if it were my fault. If I had just watched where I was going. If I had just looked behind me before Dagur grabbed me. If I had only somehow managed to talk Hiccup out of the fight.

It was all my fault. That was the truth of the matter. It was because of me this was happening. It was because of me, Hiccup was either going to live or die, the answer being defined somewhere after the next hour.

And it was all...my...fault.

Hiccup slept soundly, and when it came time to wake him, I felt bad. I shook him awake, and he shot up almost instantly, recollecting his weapon and rising to his feet.

"Here we go," he moaned. "This is going to be...awful."

"You can do it, though," I encouraged. "I know you can. You just have to...kill Dagur, and…" I paused, looking at Hiccup's fatigued appearance. There was no way he would win. Just no way.

"Let me fight," I said. Hiccup shook his head, but I ignored him. "I could cut my hair and make it look like yours," I said. "We could pull it off, Hiccup. We have the time! I could...I don't know!"

"There's not another choice, Astrid," said Hiccup. "I have to do this."

"But...but you'll be killed," I said.

"Maybe," said Hiccup. "But, then again, maybe not." He glanced at me, smiling in a way that was meant to be reassuring, although in the end was anything but.

"Just...don't die," I said. "If you die, you will be in _so _much trouble with me, Hiccup Haddock."

"Oh, well, I'll make a note of that," said Hiccup, shrugging. As we spoke, Berserkers started taking their places again around the arena. It was much like the one we had on Berk, only bigger, and much more...dark, for lack of better word.

Toothless growled, nudging Hiccup's side.

"Hey, I'll be okay, buddy," he said, rubbing his dragon's head lightly. Toothless didn't look convinced, though, and looked at me and his rider with sad eyes. For a Night Fury, his eyes were unbelievably expressible. What he couldn't say in words, he made up for in expressions.

Hiccup was the same way. He glanced at me, trying to force a smile on his face, but I saw right through him. I always did. I could always see the emotions he tried so desperately to hide and keep from other people.

"You guys need to go," said Hiccup. "I'll see you...soon."

"Okay, sooner than later," I said. "We...we'll be rooting for you."

"I know you will," Hiccup smiled. "Now go."


	4. Chapter 4

I nodded, turned, and retreated to the top, Toothless following me closely. As soon as we were no longer in the arena, Dagur walked inside, well armed with more weapons than I had ever seen him wield before.

"This is it!" he announced. "The Berserker and the Berkian. The Chief and the Heir. This battle...will be legendary!"

"Is that all you care about, Dagur?" Hiccup asked.

"Enough talk," said Dagur.

"Why?" said Hiccup. "You're talking."

Good point.

"Nevermind!" said Dagur. "Now we fight. ROUND THREE!"

"THREE-" the other Berserkers started counting. I wanted to stop it. I wanted to stop the fight. I wanted to race in their and finish Dagur off myself. Who cared if it started a war?

"-TWO-"

I was so close to just running in there. I had to strain myself from doing so, and even then, it was nearly impossible. Toothless was growling, and I could tell me and him were in the same boat.

"-ONE-"

I just barely managed to stop myself running forward. Toothless lunged, and then stepped backwards once again. He knew he couldn't infiltrate it, as did I, despite how desperate we were to do so.

"-FIGHT!"

I closed my eyes, and then opened them just in time to watch Hiccup click Inferno, allowing the fire to lap over the blade. Dagur charged at him, and Hiccup waited for him to get close enough. Then, he lifted his sword, and parried.

Hiccup swung his sword in a swooping motion and then jumped to the left, dodging Dagur's first blow. I winced and yelped as he fought, unable to stop myself. Watching Hiccup fight his enemy was almost impossible without reacting in some sort of way.

Dagur caught Hiccup off guard, tripping him so that he fell onto the floor of the arena. I shrieked and said something inaudible, just as Hiccup rolled out of the way of Dagur's axe. Dagur's weapon embedded into the stone floor of the arena, and he fought to yank it out. While he did that, Hiccup stumbled back to his feet, running a good five feet away to give himself and Dagur some distance between each other.

When Dagur finally managed to free his axe from the ground he spun around, parrying with Hiccup after running forward. They pressed against each other's weapons, Dagur gritting his teeth in anger while Hiccup did nothing different.

"You're weak, Hiccup," said Dagur through clenched teeth. "Does that name ring a bell? Huh? Weak, useless, runt, worthless...Hiccup the Useless. Do those names mean anything to you?"

"No," said Hiccup. "If you want to insult anyone here, then speak for yourself."

That certainly didn't make Dagur happy. He jumped backwards and then raced forward, coming in for the kill. Hiccup blocked Dagur's fatal blow, and sent one of his own. Dagur blocked his own, and continued back and forth in that fashion.

Toothless was going nuts, but he didn't attack, as much as I knew he wanted to. Attacking would sabotage the competition, and that would be the perfect excuse to let the Berserkers kill us. We couldn't risk that, at the point we were at.

They fought. They fought like mad. The Berserkers cheered for Dagur while I shouted at Hiccup, trying to encourage him and cheer him on the best I could. Hiccup didn't give up, but neither did Dagur. They continued to fight, until it happened.

Dagur dodged in the wrong direction, and Hiccup thrusted his sword arm forward. His sword connected with Dagur's chest, and the crowd gasped. I myself was surprised. I shut my eyes for just a second, opening them again to see Dagur laying on the arena floor, Hiccup standing over him.

Dagur wasn't moving.

That was it. Hiccup had won. Hiccup had defeated him.

"YES!" I shouted. Beside me, Toothless roared. The Berserkers applauded the Berkian Victor. Even though their Chief had just been killed they still honored the vows made by the competitors, and the winner of the fight.

"HE DID IT!" I shouted. "He did it, Toothless!" The Night Fury roared happily.

Hiccup made the mistake of turning around. I looked back just in time to gasp; nothing else. Dagur wasn't dead. He was close to death - _unbelievably close to death _\- but not dead.

He pushed his sword forward, successfully stabbing Hiccup from behind. He closed his eyes instantly and collapsed, unmoving. Behind him, Dagur breathed his final breaths, and lost his life.

I didn't care.

"HICCUP!" I screamed. I ran forward, sliding my axe underneath the gate and prying it open, sliding underneath it as soon as I was able. Darn the rules! Dagur didn't care about rules, and so neither did I!

Toothless blasted down the gate with a single plasma blast before joining me in the arena. Hiccup was curled into himself on his side, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

I ran to him, dropping to my knees before cradling him in my arms. The color was draining from his face at an alarming rate, and I couldn't force back the panic that rose in my throat like bile.

"Hiccup...Hiccup, no!" I shouted at him probably louder than I intended, my voice rising along with my pure hysteria. "Don't do this to me, Hiccup!"

Hiccup opened his eyes, squinting up at me sadly. "I can't…" Hiccup paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "M'sorry…"

"Don't be sorry!" I snapped suddenly. "Don't be! You have nothing to be sorry for...oh, _Hiccup,_ just…" I couldn't say it. The thought of Hiccup dying alone was hard enough. Now...it was so much harder. "...don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hiccup rasped. "I'll always be with you...here." He placed his hand on my heart and glanced up at me.

I shook my head feverishly, grabbing his hand and holding it as if it were his lifeline. "We're going to Berk, Hiccup," I said. "We're going home, right now. We...we have to. It'll be okay."

"Astrid…" Hiccup started.

"Wh…what?" I stuttered. The pent-up tears I had tried to hide were now falling freely down my face, and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried.

"You have to...run the academy…" Hiccup said.

"I will," I promised. "I will, I-I'll be your assistant. You'll be the head, I'll help you run it, if you want...you just need to...stay with me."

"You've always been brave, Astrid," Hiccup said, smiling weakly. "You laugh in the face of danger, always do your best, try your hardest…"

I shook my head. "Why are you saying this?" I said, despite the fact that I already knew the answer. "Don't say this."

"I want...I want you to know," said Hiccup. His voice was growing weaker, and I didn't like it. Not at all. "I want you to know...and always remember...that you're the bravest person I've ever met...and...knowing you has been...amazing."

"Stop," I said, shaking my head. "Alright, stop it now!"

"I'm sorry, Astrid," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"Hiccup...HICCUP!" I yelled at him. "Shut up! You can't die! Please! I don't know what to do, Hiccup!" I was sobbing freely now, and despite my strong willpower, I couldn't stop it, and trying was useless, so I gave up. "Hiccup...what do I do, Hiccup?" I whispered. "What do I do?"

"Do what you've always done," Hiccup said in response. He squeezed my hand and met my eyes. "Be brave."

His hand went limp in mine, his eyes sliding shut instantly, never to open again. I gasped, not believing what I had just witnessed. I kissed Hiccup's hand gently, and then started crying again.

"I will," I sobbed. "I'll...I'll be b-brave. Or...at-at least...I-I...I'll..try."

I looked back down at his pale face, and didn't even try to stop my tears. He was gone.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was gone.

**Well...I bet you weren't expecting that. **


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Behind me, Toothless wailed in sorrow, and I embraced Hiccup's body. I couldn't register it. My mind refused to take the truth in. The truth was the most painful thing for me at that moment.

Hiccup told me once that when your friends are roasting on a spit, you're the one who feels the fire. Now I saw just how right he really was. I felt as if someone had plunged a dagger into my chest and was slowly turning it, taking all the time in the world, trying to make me in more pain that possible for a human being.

I wanted to go back. Now, more than ever, I wished I had infiltrated the competition. Dagur had done it. Why hadn't I? It would have been easy for me to just run in and finish Dagur off with my axe, but I hadn't. Why? I didn't know.

Toothless moved over slowly, sniffing his rider before recoiling. The dragon could probably smell death, and it probably terrified him. He nudged Hiccup, garnering no reaction at all. I choked on another sob as I watched Toothless repeatedly try and get Hiccup to wake up. I was certain he understood death, but maybe he was having a hard time believing it, like me.

I still couldn't believe it.

The Berserkers were still there, watching us, muttering to each other about how Dagur sabotaged the competition. Even though they had just watched their Chief be killed, they knew Hiccup had won fairly. Berserk was now sworn to the promise of never, ever attacking Berk ever again.

It was all because of Hiccup. Hiccup had ended the three hundred year war between Vikings and dragons. He had ended the twenty year war between the Outcasts and the Berkians. Now, he had ended the very few year war with Berserkers and Berkians.

He was a peacemaker; that's what he was. Of course, though, now...he was gone. He was gone, forever. I would never again hear him tell me one of his brilliant (or not so brilliant) ideas. I would never see him train another dragon. I would never be able to tell him just how much he meant to me.

I would never be able to make it up to him.

Rising to my feet slowly, taking Hiccup up in my arms with me (he weighed next to nothing despite his age), I slid onto Toothless' back. As soon as I managed to force my foot into the foot pedal (Hiccup had taught me how to ride Toothless before), Toothless blasted into the sky, flying straight towards Berk.

How was I going to tell the village? How was I going to tell _Stoick_, Hiccup's father? How was I going to tell Snotlout? How was I going to tell _anybody_!? I could hardly take the news, for goodness sake! What about Stoick? Hiccup was his only son; his only _child_, period.

How would I? How _could _I?

Toothless arrived on Berk sooner than later. He landed in the plaza, where we were instantly swarmed by villagers, shouting random things. One of them even shouted for the healer, because of Hiccup.

They didn't know that getting a healer was useless. They didn't know that Hiccup had died a hero. They didn't know that I _had watched it happen_.

"HICCUP!" One voice stood out from the rest. The voice of Stoick, as he fought his way through the crowd of villagers, pushing them aside in his mad haste. I choked on a sob, not knowing what else to do. Another tear fell from my eye, and I made no move to wipe it away.

The Chief of Berk raced forward, and then, without pausing even slightly, ran to me and took Hiccup from my arms. I watched him just for a moment as he pressed his ear against his son's chest, before he closed his eyes sadly.

I dismounted Toothless, my legs feeling unbelievably wobbly as I straightened my posture. Behind me, I heard frantic footsteps, and turning around, I found myself looking at Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout.

Whatever speech I might have planned vanished in that one instant, and I could only utter two words:

"I'm sorry."

That was all it took before I broke down into another round of sobbing. My knees buckled, and I sank to the ground, putting my head in my hands as I tried to hide my tears. It was to no avail, though, because they kept coming, and coming, and coming until they eventually soaked my face, and my long bangs.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, and looked up to see Snotlout: Hiccup's cousin. On any other normal day, I probably would have batted his hand away, maybe shout at him.

But...this day wasn't just "any other normal day."

Fishlegs sat on my other side; all three of us were crying, Snotlout and Fishlegs silently, me freely. I used Snotlout as a shoulder to cry on, and then looked back at the twins to see them embracing each other; something they hardly _ever _did.

People started leaving, to make ready for Hiccup's funeral, but the six of us remained where we were seated, letting our tears fall without of Hiccup flashed through my mind; his smile, the way he always thought up brilliant schemes to get us out of even the tightest situation, the bravery he showed while facing the Red Death, fighting Dagur, and as he was dying.

I never had the chance to tell him just how much he meant to me.

I never even had the chance to tell him I loved him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I was in a very angsty mood, and so, of course, Hiccup and Astrid had to suffer. I really don't know what I was doing writing this…and that last line...GAH. I am so sorry, guys, I really don't know what I was trying to accomplish...I was like, half-way through this before I paused and thought "What am I doing?" Of course, I finished it anyways, and here it is. *spreads arms unenthusiastically* **

**So, please don't kill me the way I...um…*clears throat*...killed Hiccup. In all honesty, I thought there would be more to this story, but I think I'll just leave it here. It's sad enough as it is. **

**So, you can be expecting a few one-shots from me. And then, it will me GOODBYE BEYONDTHECLOUDS777 until April! I will miss you all. I should be posting two or three one-shots from here to the end of February, so if you want, you can look out for those. :D **

**I promise you all, I was not trying to destroy you with feels for this story. I was...just wanting to write something sad, and then this happened. My hand slipped. Whoops. **

**Goodbye, until the next story. I'm going into the forest to scream. **

**-BeyondTheClouds777 **


End file.
